Power & Honor : A Gargoyles/HeMan/SheRa Crossover
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: Goliath, Elisa and Hudson get some visitors from out of town...WAY out of town, as in Eternia!


**Power & Honor**  
_A He-Man/She-Ra-Gargoyles Crossover  
by Stephen R. Sobotka, Jr._

Disclaimer : This is an original fan-fiction, based on characters, themes, and situations from Disney's "Gargoyles" and Mattel/Filmation's "He-Man: Masters of The Universe" and "She-Ra: Princess of Power", and is intended only for the entertainment and enjoyment of fans of all three shows, not to gain profit. All characters are TM and Copyright of their respective licensee's, and are used without their consent or knowledge. This story was done in the spirit of honoring the shows if which said characters are from.

Author's Note : Here we go again, gang! Once more I take a dive into the realm of Crossover fiction . . . this time with the characters of two of my favorite animated shows from the 1980's. I decided to give this some attention, since this idea came to me during one of my brain storming sessions. I hope I do the characters justice, since I got some favorable responses from the last time I delved into the world of crossing universes with my very first crossover, "A Manhattan Gargoyle In Greggor's Court" (which, to my knowledge, is the only Gargoyles/Gummi Bears in existence), and "Kat Scratch Fever" (My SwatKats story). 

This is not a part of my regular storyline from "The DeGuy Saga", but if you need a point of reference for where this falls into the Gargoyles continuity, then it would fall somewhere after "Hunter's Moon Part 3". For He-Man/She-Ra fans, somewhere after Adam's last Trip to Etheria in the original "She-Ra" series.

Comments/Feedback is always welcome. To do so, send e-mail to scififangargoyle@yahoo.com. Please,no flames or oddball-notes. 

Enjoy the story!

###

**POWER & HONOR**

#

_**~ The Royal Palace, Planet Eternia ~**_

On this day, there was a small show going on in the throne room of King Randor of Eternia.

The good king had finished his daily business - seeing to the people's needs and other such duties, as befit the king of Eternia - and was now joined by his queen and his chief advisor, Duncan, or Man-At-Arms, for a little entertainment. 

Both King Randor and Queen Marlena watched with barely-concealed amusement as their court jester circled around Duncan, an assortment of objects whirling in a fast orbit between his hands. The short, floating sprite -a native of an alien world called Trola - looked for all the world like a floating purple sweater, topped with a white scarf and a purple, wide-brimmed, pointed hat, from which only the tips of his ears and his yellow eyes could be seen.

"Now, your Majesties," Orko was saying, his high-pitched voice giving off his usual magician's patter, "prepare to be AMAZED as Orko The Great performs another incredible feat of magic!" 

Duncan crossed his arms over his armored chest plate and *harhmphed!*, looking at the small sprite with an arched look. "More like another one of your incredible blunders!" Duncan was obviously not pleased with having to be the 'helpful assistant', since he mostly ended up becoming the "hapless victim" by the time the trick ended.

"Aww, c'mon Man-At-Arms! You just gotta have faith in The Great Orko's powers!" With that, Orko waved his arms and the orbiting objects began to spin faster and faster. "Annnnd now for the magic words! Miggle, Maggle, Muggle, Mi! Transform these-!"

"Hey! Everyone!" came a shout from the doorway of the throne room, which created somewhat the usual results; Okro lost his concentration, which in turn made the objects go flying away from their orbit, scattering them around the room in a flurry of crashes and thumps as they ran into the surrounding walls. King Randor and his wife were not hit by the sudden hailstorm of objects, but Duncan was hit by a pail of cold water when it shot straight up and came right smack down on his head.

"Uh-OH!" Orko said with a gulp, suddenly wishing - for the umpteenth time - that he had better control over his magic. Floating over, he reached out and yanked the upended bucket off of Duncan's head, revealing a very wet, and extremely mad Man-At-Arms underneath.

"OrrrKO!" Duncan growled, making a grab for the frightened Trolan, who zipped out of reach, babbling his apology.

"Oops! Sorry about that, Duncan," said the owner of the voice that had shouted; a tall, handsome youth with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was dressed in customary Eternian attire. "I guess I should have looked in before I called out like that."

Duncan wiped the water off of his face, turning to look at the young man that had spoken. "Adam, we should put a sign on those doors, saying "Danger! Orko At Work!" when he practices his magic!"

Chuckling, King Randor and Queen Marlena smiled as they welcomed their son into the room. "What brings you here now, Adam?" Randor asked. "I thought you were going to see the Sorceress at Castle Greyskull."

"Yes, something about looking into information on a possible threat from Skeletor?" Marlena added.

"I was, Father...Mother," he replied with a broad smile, "but, guess who met me before I even got outside the main gate?!" With a wave, he ushered in the person in question, drawing a surprised gasp from everyone present.

A lovely young woman, her hair and eyes the same color as Adam's, stood there with a warm smile on her face. "Hello, Mother . . . Father!

"Adora!" Marlena said, coming to her feet. She stepped down from the throne and dashed to Adam's side, where the Queen embraced her then pulled back to look her over. "My daughter! What a surprise to see you here again!"

"Yes, it is good to have you home again, Adora!" added Randor, joining them to sweep up Adora in a hug of his own, "But, why are you on Eternia? Isn't everything all right on Etheria?"

"Everything is fine, Father," Adora replied. "The Horde has been quiet as of late, so Bow and the others thought I could use some rest from leading the Rebellion against Hordak, so they got Madame Razz to send me to Castle GreySkull." She turned to smile at her twin. "When the Sorceress told me Adam was coming to visit her, I set off to meet him before he even got to the Jawbridge."

Randor smiled as he hugged his daughter close, releasing her so that he could smile at her and her brother. "Well, it's wonderful to have you back on Eternal, Adora. I know everyone is going to love hearing that you are with us once more!"

Adam had turned to look at the doorway, and smiled, giving Adora a nudge. "And think I see someone who already knows that's already glad!"

Adora turned to see a familiar face appear hesitantly, then, breaking out into a smile, she knelt as the rest of him came into the room. "Cringer! Come here, my friend! It's good to see you!"

The green-and-yellow colored tiger, so named because he was afraid of literally ANYTHING, stepped over and leaned into Adora, who wrapped her arms around the big cat's neck in a hug. "Its g-g-g-g-good to see you, too, Adora . . . Are y-y-y-y-you staying long?!?"

"Just long enough to relax and visit with my family and friends, you silly tiger!"she replied, giving Cringer a good scratch behind his ears. "Where's Teela and Orko?"

"Teela's off on a patrol with Ram-Man and Stratos," Duncan replied with pride. His adopted daughter was fast becoming a proper warrior, and soon would be one of the best members of the Royal Eternian Guard, and someday his successor as the new Man-At-Arms. "She'll be back soon enough, so that you won't miss her, Adora."

There was a *POP!*, and Orko appeared before Adora - spooking Cringer in the process - giving her a bow before the top of his hat hinged open, and a hand appeared to give her a bouquet of flowers. "Greetings, Princess Adora! A little token of welcome from your servant, Orko The Great!"

Adora took the flowers and smiled. "Why, thank you, Orko! They're lovely!"

Adam smiled. "It's great to have you back, Sis! I can't wait to tell you about all the things I-uh, I mean He-Man has done to protect the kingdom."

His twin giggled at his near slip, but Randor and Marlena thought she was laughing at his enthusiasm for He-Man - not knowing that the Champion of Eternia and their son were one in the same - when she replied, "Oh, then I guess I won't bore you with all that I have to tell about She-Ra, and the way she's helped the Rebellion against Hordak?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Adam replied. As far as it went, only Duncan, Adora, Orko, and the Sorceress knew that Adam was He-Man. And that worked find, because only they and a select few of Etherians knew that Adora was also She-Ra, the secret protector of the Rebels that were fighting against the Horde and Hordak.

Before anyone could say or do anything more, there was a screech that filled the air, startling everyone and sending Cringer into hiding behind Adam. Something swooped into the throne room through an open window, circling the group from above for a moment before the people below recognized it.

"It's Zoar!" Adam exclaimed.

"What would she be doing here?!?" Duncan wondered aloud, knowing all too well that the great eagle - in secret the alter-ego of the Sorceress of Castle GreySkull - would never have show herself unless there was danger around.

Just then, something fell from Zoar's talons, where it clinked and clattered against the floor of the throne room, coming to rest at Adam's feet. Before it had stopped moving, Zoar was flying off through one of the open windows, high above the surprised group below, her keening call sounding back once again before she faded from sight.

For a moment, no one moved. Then, Adam gingerly knelt and closed his hand around the dropped object, looking puzzled as he stood up to examine it closer.

"What is it, Adam?" Randor asked, concerned with what the messenger bird of the Sorceress had brought them.

Adam held up the object - a golden pendant on the end of a long, thin cord - and looked at the others, a question on his face. "I don't know, Father . . . it looks familiar somehow."

Just then, Orko's eyes got wide and he floated forward excitedly to look the pendant over closely. "Great Galaxies," he said at length, "That's MY amulet!"

Adam and Cringer both looked at the floating magician. "YOUR amulet!? You don't mean-?"

"It IS! It IS! It's the amulet I lost when I came to Eternia for the first time!" Orko was bobbing up and down excitedly.

"When Orko FIRST came to Eternia?" Adora asked. "I always thought Orko came from Eternia."

"Oh, not true! I'm originally from Trola . . . my homeworld, several galaxies away," Orko replied.

"It's a long story!" Duncan said to her, shaking his head as he remembered the tale all too well. "Adam had gotten lost in a tar swamp with Cringer when he was still very young, and Orko just happened to enter our world through some kind of dimensional doorway, right in the middle of the swamp . . ."

"Adam was stuck in the tar, being attacked by some creature," Orko explained, "so, I used my magic to free him and chase the monster away! But, in the process, I lost my amulet when it sank into the tar."

Adam continued for Orko, "Since Orko's magic works differently in our world than on Trola, the amulet allowed him better control over it. Without it, he always seems to make mistakes." With that, Adam shot a smile at the court jester to take the sting out of his words.

"Orko tried to recover the amulet once, but Skeletor's minions got wind of his plan, and they tried to get him to hand it over," Duncan said, finishing the tale with a nod. "Orko had to send the amulet back into the swamp by wishing he had never found it in the first place, just to save the rest of us from being defeated by Skeletor's forces."

"A-a-a-and we've had to put up with Orko's bad magic ever since!" Cringer commented, drawing a laugh from everyone.

"But, if the amulet was lost, how did Zoar find it and bring it here?" Adora asked.

"She might have seen in when something brought it back to the surface of the swamp," Adam reasoned, "while she flew over the tar swamp. But, for what reason the Sorceress had for even finding it. . . I couldn't even begin to tell."

Duncan humphed, "Perhaps she heard enough of my complaining about his magical blunders!"

"Hey!" Orko said indignantly.

"Oh, Duncan!" Adora said, being sympathetic for Orko's sake.

Adam and the others only shook their heads at Duncan. "Well, for what it is worth, it is your amulet, Orko, so you'd better take it back. After all, if it still works after being at the bottom of the tar swamp, after all this time, it might just be the thing you need to restore control over your powers." With that, he began to hand it over to the floating Trolan.

"Waitaminute, Adam! Not that I don't trust the Sorceress, but I want to make sure nothing wrong happened to it!" With that, Orko waved Duncan and the King and Queen back, as he rolled up his sleeves in preparation to cast a spell. "A simple Spell of Detection should to the trick!"

"Orko! Are you sure Adam should be holding that thing!?" Duncan asked, worried for his young Prince's safety. After all, when Orko started casting spells . . . 

Orko looked smug. "No need to worry, Man-At-Arms. I have everything under control!"

"Uh-OH! W-W-When Orko says that, it's better to get o-o-out of the way!" Cringer commented, backing away slightly.

With that, he began to mumble a spell, wiggling his blue-skinned fingers as he called up on his Trolan powers. "Zim-Zim-Zazoom! Mystic control now resume! Miggle-Maggle-Moggle-Meer! Any Badness now APPEAR!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and the amulet spun out of Adam's hand, darting above the startled group to begin whirling like some mystical firecracker.

"Your Highness! Get BACK!" Duncan shouted, forcing Randor and Marlena to step away from the out-of-control object.

"Oh-NO! Something's happened to my amulet!" Orko cried out.

"What's wrong!?" Adam asked, trying not to trip over a cowering Cringer, while trying assess the situation and see if He-Man would be needed.

"I-I-I don't know," the Trolan squeaked, "but, I'd better send it away before it does something icky!!! Miggle, Maggle, Muggle, Meer . . . !"

Cringer whimpered, "O-o-o-o-oH-NO! Not that! Anything but THAT!"

Adora looked over and saw the worried look on Adam's face. She got the impression that the last time Orko tried this spell, something went terribly wrong.

". . . Make this blunder DISAPPEAR!!!" Orko chanted, and at once a bolt of energy flew out from his outstretched fingertips, striking the amulet with a cascade of sparks. For a moment, it seemed to work, but suddenly there was a burst of blue light that showered all around Adam, Adora, Cringer and Orko.

"ADAM! ADORA!!" Duncan shouted, helpless as he watched them become covered in the wall of sparks. Before he could react further, the wall curved around, becoming a ball of light which flared then suddenly contracted with a mini-thunderclap. The after-flash made the two monarchs and their Captain turn away from the bright light. When they all dared to look back, there was no trace of the twins, or Orko, or Cringer. Nothing.

"What . . . what in the world-?!?" Randor asked aloud.

"Duncan!? What happened to them?!? Are . . . are they-?" Marlena asked, fearing the worst.

Putting on a brave front, Duncan tried not to let his fear show. "No, I don't think they are dead, your Highness . . . but I am going to make certain of that!" Tapping the control on his armband, he growled, "Prepare the Wind Raider! I'm going to Castle GreySkull!" With a bow to his ruler and his wife, Duncan said, "Do not worry, your Majesties. If Adam and Adora are still alive, then the Sorceress can surely bring them back!"

###

_**~ Castle Wyvern, Atop The Aerie Building, Planet Earth ~**_

The Gargoyles had long since woken from their stone sleep, and were making their immediate plans. Brooklyn and the others were all for doing some "cruisin'", while Goliath said he was going to wait for Elisa to arrive, since she was working a bit of a later shift that night. Hudson said that he and Bronx would stay and watch a new show that was premiering that night on the television.

While the Trio and Angela made their departure, Goliath waited on the parapet for Elisa to arrive. He watched the clouds passing over the city below, taking in the sight before he turned, realizing that Hudson still hadn't left. The old soldier was looking up at the orange-tinted moon above, a haunted look on his face.

"Hudson? Is something wrong?"

"Aye . . . th' last time I felt this way, was when we received a visit from yuir friend Griff and King Arthur," he explained, "when they arrived in th' middle of a magical storm." He paused and looked and the young leader with a knowing look. "I'm sure that somethin' is comin' as well this night!"

Goliath gave the moon a critical look. "If that is the case, then let us hope that it - whatever it may be - doesn't come here tonight."

"Hope that what doesn't come here tonight?" a voice asked, and then Elisa was there, climbing the steps to emerge onto the parapets. Dressed in her usual jeans-and-leather outfit, Elisa smiled when she caught sight of the two Gargoyles.

"Elisa! It's good to see you again!" Goliath replied, coming over to sweep her up into a full wing-embrace. Together, the two of them stood there, each taking in each other's warmth for several moments before Hudson's polite cough brought them around. Blushing slightly, Goliath tried to stammer an explanation, but Hudson held up his hands.

"Lad, I dinna think that th' twa of yoo would take so long to come together," he explained, "an' I saw it comin' a long time before this. Just when did th' two of you decide that ye loved each other?"

The shock on their faces would have been comical any other time, but the two of them both calmed down enough to explain about the kiss Elisa gave him just before the dawn of the morning after the Hunter's incident.

"Just as well," Hudson beamed, "but, I'd take it easy for the days ahead, you two. We're still nae too popular with the people, and e'en though Xanatos has given us our home again, he might take an unnatural interest in the two of you should you take things a wee bit faster than they are now."

Both Elisa and Goliath absorbed what the elder Gargoyle was saying. "We will, my friend . . . and thank you for understanding how I - how we feel about each other."

"Ach, dinnae worry aboot it! It's something that will keep things interestin' around here in the months to come."

Elisa chuckled, "Oh, right! As if nothing ever interesting happens around here!"

Her words were no more than finished, when a major thunderclap exploded high in the airspace above the castle. Three individual globes of light streaked from the heavens - one lobbing far out over the city, while the other two fell towards the castle - filling the night sky with a after-flash of white light. Goliath and Hudson hit the dirt, as the Clan leader immediately dragging Elisa down beside him, covering her with his body. One of the globes slammed into the courtyard, while the other struck on the other side of the castle. The three were braced for anything, but strangely, there was no shock wave or any type of vibration. Looking up briefly, Goliath just managed to catch a brief glimmer of light at the impact point, which quickly faded out of existence.

Seeing that there was no immediate danger, Goliath slowly uncoiled and looked at Elisa and Hudson. "Are you two all right?"

"I...I'm fine," Elisa replied shakily.

"Aye, as am I! But what in the world was that?!?"

"I do not know . . . but, perhaps those may tell us what exactly that light was, or where it was from. "Goliath looked over to where the sphere had impacted, spying two forms that were sprawled on the stones of the courtyard, lying where a crater should have been.

###

_**~ The Mansion of Dominique Destine, Midtown Manhattan ~**_

At about the same time, Demona was deep in thought in her library, pouring over some ancient texts for something . . . anything that would give her the edge she needed to get back at Goliath and his blasted Clan.

Ever since her long-awaited attempt to release the Legacy Virus had failed, she fumed night and day over another plan to rid the world of Humanity. She had also had a time dealing with the threat of Robyn Canmore, the girl that had turned out to be one of the descendants of her mortal enemy; the Hunter. Her testimony that Dominique Destine - her former employer - had been behind the fiasco at St. Damien's had brought along a lot of questions from the press, her Human contemporaries, and competitors.

It had gotten so hot for her human identity, that Demona had to take some measures to insure her safely. Having placed phony flight plans and a travel itinerary that placed Dominique Destine out of the country - and out of the reach of the law for a while - gave her enough time to do a little infiltrating into Nightstone's computers. Carefully placed assets, all under another alternate identity, allowed her to sell off her manor house to prevent it from being seized, while also allowing her to siphon off enough money from a few secret bank accounts so that she could start up a new operation elsewhere.

Now, after all the brouhaha, Demona felt that she needed to abandon her identity of Dominique, and assume a new one somewhere else in the world. Let the world believe Ms. Destine had vanished from the face of the Earth, while she began anew . . . perhaps as a new multi-millionaire, one that was looking to make a new mark on the world. Only now, she was looking for something to remove the one last obstacle that could ruin her future plans; Goliath. 

Fuming over the texts on her desk, Demona snarled, "Useless! All Useless! Nothing from these books can come even close to what I need!" Tossing a few of the books aside in barely-contained anger, she sat back in her chair and looked darkly at the remaining ones. "I need something . . . an edge, a plan, SOMETHING that could either destroy my former mate! There just has to be a way . . . somehow . . ."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of light in the night time sky, somewhere over her mansion, that illuminated all over her home. She turned to look and see what was the cause of it was, when she caught sight of a sphere of light, just meters away from slamming into the side of her home.

"Blast it!" she shouted, diving for cover behind a reinforced couch that had a steel core for protection from assault. She half expected to hear and see her home blown to smithereens, but then there was a thunderclap and an after-flash that did no more than make her wince . . . then nothing more.

Cautiously, she raised her head and looked over the edge of the couch, half expecting . . . she didn't know what! But, all she saw was something that looked like a pile of rags on the floor. On top of which glittered something that looked like a gold disk. Still anticipating a trap, Demona came around and picked her way over to where the bundle was, and peered down at it. A closer look at it showed that the golden object was a disk of metal on a long thong, engraved with some kind of strange symbols. Hesitantly, she reached out and barely tapped it with her claws, murmuring a spell of detection, which made the disk glow with a greenish light.

"Ahhh, this object has ~Magic~ in it!" she gasped, reaching down to pull the disk off the bundle. Holding it up, she examined it more closely. "Yes, this amulet - if that is what it is - definitely has a power contained inside it. Perhaps this is what I need to finally have my revenge over Goliath!" She turned away to fetch her arcane books to see where this talisman came from, when a soft moan came from the bundle at her feet. 

Stepping back, she stared at the pile of rags as it slowly began to move, a pair of hands appearing from inside to push whatever was inside it upright. A hat appeared, and a pair of yellow eyes blinked from somewhere inside.

"Ooooooooh, Great Galaxies! Wh-What . . . what hit me?!? A-Adam? Adora?!? Man-At-Arms?!?"

Gasping again, but this time not backing away, Demona put the amulet down and reached for a hidden laser pistol that was inside the arm of the couch. The thing slowly rose up, then wobbly floated into the air, holding what was it's head (but from the covering of that hat, Demona couldn't tell), slowly turning around to take in it's surroundings.

"King Randorrrr? Adam? Wh-What happened to my . . . my amulet???"

Demona softly snarled. Whatever this . . . thing was, she wasn't going to be caught unprepared, whatever it could do. The pile of floating rags stopped turning when it came around, spying Demona standing there in front of him, her weapon aimed at him with a casual malice.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" the creature screamed, nearly hitting the ceiling as it's eyes bulged out, taking Demona's fierce image in. "Wh-What happened!?!? D-D-D-Did I zap us all to Snake Mountain!?!?"

Demona was taken aback. "Snake Mountain?!? What are you talking about!? WHO are you?!?"

The being retreated back a bit, looking nervously around. "I-I-I-I'm Orko . . . Orko The Great . . . who are you??? You're not one of Skeletor's people! Although you look evil enough to be Evil Lynn!"

Demona snarled at Orko, his demeanor and the fact he floated reminded her of Puck. "I don't know who this . . . Skeletor is, but as for who I am. . . you haven't seen a Gargoyle before, have you?!"

Orko's ears perked up. "Oh, sure! We've got LOTS of Gargoyles back in the palace! The keep the rain from flooding the courtyard, and-."

"I mean LIVING Gargoyles, you imp!"

Orko looked worriedly at the weapon in her grip, chuckling weakly. "Heh-heh, that's silly! E-Everyone knows that Gargoyles aren't alive!" He gulped when Demona's eyes flashed red, her weapon leveled at him. "B-b-b-b-but I guess you're not from Eternia, are you?"

This got Demona's attention. "Just what is this . . . Eternia?!?"

###

_**~ Back At The Castle ~**_

Adora was groaning, rolling her head around as she struggled to get her senses back. The last thing she remembered was the sight of Orko's amulet sending a shower of light around her, Adam and Cringer, then it felt like the entire universe had fallen out from underneath her feet.

" . . . she's comin' around . . ."

" . . . one, too! Where did . . ."

She reached up to rub her head, catching the snippets of some people talking . . . it sounded like they were concerned about her, and someone else.

"Oooooh! A-Adam?"

"Easy noo . . . yuir young friend is fine," a gruff voice told her soothingly.

"Ooow! What happened? Where's Orko?"

A deep voice rumbled, "Orko? What is . . . an Orko?"

Adora struggled to sit up, feeling a pair of hands assisting her. "Orko is not a thing! He's our . . . friend . . ." he voice trailed off as she opened her eyes, her vision filling with the visage of a knurled, aged face, with fangs protruding from a pensive mouth.

"An' where would this `friend' of yuir's be, lass?" Hudson asked.

Any normal woman in Adora's place would have fainted, screamed, or scrambled to get away. In fact, Hudson was expecting her to do just that. But, Adora was no ordinary woman. Battle instincts, born of years of fighting with and against the Horde, made her act as her alter-ego would. She immediately reached out, and before Hudson could move, she grabbed the front of his vest and yanked, flipping the old soldier up and over her, using her legs to toss him away like a sack of meal.

"What are yeEEEEEEOOOWWWW!!!" he shouted, tumbling end over end until he crashed against a wall.

Adora flipped to her feet, coming into a battle stance. "Adam!! Where ARE you?!?"

"Over HERE!" came the reply of her twin, and Adora turned to seek him . . .

"*GRRRROOOAAAARRRR!!!*"

. . . and almost wished she had remained unconscious! Adam was facing down a tall, lavender colored creature - complete with wings, digi-grade feet and a tail - while trying to keep a dark-skinned woman behind him. For all the world, it looked like one of Hordak's minions, gone more fierce and forbidding that ever before!

"Adora! Run for help!" Adam called, trying to keep one eye on the beast, while trying for some reason to hold the woman back.

The woman, however, was trying to get to where the beast was, shouting at the top of her lungs. "Goliath! Don't hurt him! He doesn't understand!!!"

Adora was about to comply with her brother's wishes, when another growl made her turn again.

"I dinnae know who ye are, Lass," said the grizzled creature - dressed in ancient leather armor, now wielding a sword - said to her, "but, if it's a fight ye want, then come ahead then!"

Adora stepped back cautiously. "I don't wish to fight you, but if you force me to, then I will stop you and your friend from harming my brother and the lady!"

Hudson looked at her sharply, then over at the others, and back again, a puzzled look on his face. "Now, WHY would we want to harm our friend, Elisa?"

Adora suddenly caught what she had missed before. "You mean . . . you are her . . . friends?!?"

Hudson rose from his battle crouch, lowering his sword as he faced her fully. "Aye! That we are!"

Adora knew that she and Adam had made a mistake in thinking these creatures were enemies. "Adam! Stop! These . . . beings are friends of the lady!"

Adam stopped trying to hold Elisa back, looking over at his twin in surprise. "Are you sure?" Before he could act, Elisa slipped around him and darted into Goliath's protective embrace.

"It must be true," Adora reasoned, "since they were only concerned that we were going to harm her!" She faced the strangers and tried to apologize. "We are sorry . . . but, when we woke up-."

"And you saw my friends, looking the way they do," Elisa finished for her, a smirk appearing on her face, "well . . . I can guess my reaction would be the same, if I were in your shoes."

Goliath spoke, his deep voice now more gentle than it was when he was growling. "Just, who are you two strangers?"

"I'm Prince Adam, and this is my sister, Princess Adora. We're from Eternia," Adam replied, coming to stand by his sister.

Goliath blinked. "Eternia?"

"It's a planet in another galaxy, very far away from here I'll wager," Adora explained. "Might I ask what planet we are on now?"

"This is the Earth . . . some place you never heard of, right?" Elisa said.

Both twins looked at each other in surprise and wonder. "Planet Earth?!? That's where mother said she was from!"

Elisa was surprised! "Waitaminute! If you're from another planet, how can your mother be from Earth!?!?"

"Yes, how is this possible?" Goliath asked.

Adam rubbed his head, wondering how much he could tell them. "Well, our mother was the pilot of a deep-space exploration ship, launched from Earth some years ago, according to her telling. She had to land on Eternia after trouble forced her down, where she met the King, Randor . . . our father and ruler of all Eternia."

"So, she married him and became his Queen ever since then," Adora finished. "She told us both about her life on Earth, but I never did expect to find ourselves here!"

Goliath and the others tried to drink this in. Elisa herself was unbelieving that life - Human life - existed on other worlds in space. But, she thought again, if magic and Gargoyles existed, why not another world?

She was about to question them more, when there was a keening wail from somewhere inside the castle, followed by the sound of fierce barking and howling.

"What in the world-?!?" Adam exclaimed.

"That sounds like Bronx!" Hudson added.

"AAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAMMMMM!!! HEEEEELLLPPP MEEEE!!!"

Adam's face drew up wide with shock. "CRINGER!?!?" As one, Eternians, Elisa and the Gargoyles turned to face the far side of the court, just as the big main doors burst open, and a green-yellowish blur zipped out, followed by a larger, grey-blueish blur that drove the first one up the ramparts, down into a tower, and finally chased it around and around the court.

Hudson's face was also drawn up, only with anger. "BRONX! Blast ye, ye great beast! Stop chasin' . . . whatever that thing is! Heel, BOY!" At once, Bronx skidded to a halt, his canine face scowling for a second before he trotted over to stand in front of Hudson. He growled and cooed, his stump of a tail wagging as he looked up at the old soldier and then back at the still-traveling blur.

"Cringer! You can stop running now!" Adam called out. The blur resolved into the shape of a tiger, but one that neither Elisa or the Gargoyles had ever seen, with coloring like that. He tried to stop, but he couldn't find purchase for his stubby claws, and so he crashed into the far wall, lying there in a dizzy, panting heap.

At once, Adam and Adora were at his side, helping the poor tiger to right himself. "Cringer! Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Hudson scratched his head. "Ye talk to that beast as if he understood ye."

The look on the elder Gargoyle's face was priceless when the big cat replied, "Ooooohh! Th-Th-That creature CHASED me!!! I b-b-blacked out when Orko's m-m-m-magic went wrong, and w-w-w-when I woke up, that th-th-th-thing was GROWLING at me!!!"

Elisa was shocked, as was Goliath. "I-I-It can talk?!?"

Adora looked at her with a smile. "Of course he can! Cringer was able to talk ever since the Sorceress gave him that ability. Makes it easier to calm him down."

"Now, now, Cringer," Adam said soothingly to his best friend, "everything is all right now. I don't think that Bronx is going to chase you anymore."

Cringer looked sheepishly at his friends. "W-W-Well, I hope so! N-N-Now, let's get Orko and g-g-g-go home."

"Just who is this Orko? Is he a friend of yours?" Goliath asked.

"Was he the reason why you suddenly showed up the way you did?" Elisa added, curious as all get out now about the Eternians.

"Aye, and can ye tell us more aboot this . . . Eternia ye come from?"

Adam and Adora looked at each other, then sighed. "Well, it's best to start with how we got here . . ."

###

_**~ Back At The Mansion ~**_

At the same time, Orko was dangling from Demona's clawed fist, watching with fright as Demona thoroughly pulled out ever bit of information he had about where he came from, and about his friends, and their home on Eternia.

"Amazing! A whole other world . . . on the other side of this universe," she murmured, thinking about all that the Trolan wizard had told her. "And, it's full of other races . . . as well as those blasted Humans!" She turned to retrieve the amulet that arrived with Orko. "Tell me . . . wizard! How does this amulet work!? What power does it have?!?"

Orko squirmed in her grasp, not liking the way she had asked him about Eternia, and the way she acted when he mention Humans . . . "Th-Th-That's my magic amulet! It allows m-me to better control my p-powers! On Eternia, my magic doesn't work that well, so without it, I can't always control the outcome of my spells!"

The blue-skinned Gargess eyed the amulet critically. "So . . . you use this trinket to focus your powers, right?"

Orko could only nod.

"Interesting," Demona said aloud, thinking of the possibilities.

"I-I-If you don't mind, I'd like to have m-my amulet back!" Orko asked hesitantly. "Without it, I don't think I could g-g-get my friends and I back home . . . wherever they might be."

Demona looked at him sharply. "You mean you brought friends with you to this world? Where might they be now, imp???"

"I can't tell you! I-I'd need my amulet to help conjure up a locator spell to find them!"

Demona thought this over for a bit. "Not just yet, my friend! Before I let you look for your friends, YOU are going to do something for me! Something that only your amulet may allow me to do!"

Orko didn't like the sound of that. Demona was turning out to be just as evil as Skeletor was . . . even more so, in some ways. "What d-d-d-do you want me to do?!?"

Demona thought about it for a bit. "I need to prepare for it, little wizard . . . but rest assured, I will tell you EXACTLY what to do!" With that she snarled and laughed evilly.

###

Back at the castle, Adam and Adora had just finished explaining to Goliath, Elisa and Hudson how they came to be there - plus a little side information on Eternia, it's ruler, and their friends and enemies - and were finishing up by explaining Orko's importance.

". . . so, if we don't find Orko soon, and his amulet, we may never have a chance to get back home to Eternia."

"And I may never get back to Etheria, too. Who knows what evil Hordak could be doing in my absence!"

"Where ever your friend landed in the city," Goliath said, "if he is smart he will keep out of sight. There are dangers in this world that would certainly take advantage of his abilities."

"But, can we find him?" Adora asked.

Elisa shrugged her shoulders, but smiled, "I'm sure that someone may have seen his entrance if it was as spectacular as yours. I'll go downtown and see if anyone reported any strange phenomena in the sky in the past hour or so."

"Goliath and I will do some searchin' of our own, an' we'll get th' rest o' the Clan to help look as well. If th' lad is anywhere close by, we'll find him!" Hudson replied.

"It would be best if the two of you remain here at the castle," Goliath offered, speaking to Adam and Adora. "Our benefactor, David Xanatos, will see to it that you are seen to until we return with your friend."

Adam looked skeptical. "We should be helping you in the search . . . but, I guess the two of us would attract a lot of attention."

"We thank you all for your aid, and the hospitality," Adora added.

"Bronx, show our guests inside. We'll be leaving shortly." The gargoyle beast growled and began to walk away, the Eternian twins and Cringer followed behind him. As soon as they were out of sight, The others turned back and prepared to leave.

"You were right, old friend," Goliath commented to Hudson as they turned back to the far steps to climb back up to the parapets, "we did receive a visitor tonight."

"Aye, but let us hope that this . . . Orko manages to be an easy person to find," Hudson replied.

"I for one hope that no one finds him before we do. There are a number of people that would do undue harm to the people of this city if they got their hands on him."

Elisa added, "Well, this would be something that Matt would love to get in on! Royalty from outer space? Hah . . . he'd never believe it!"

Both Goliath and Hudson grinned. "Be as it may, Matt might be helpful in finding this Orko. Perhaps you should ask him for his aid?"

"I think that might be a good idea," Elisa replied, smiling back at the lavender giant. "I'll get on the phone and contact him right away. Contact me as soon as you guys find anything, okay?"

Goliath nodded, "We will be in touch. Elisa, do be careful . . ."

She grinned, "Hey, I'm always careful."

A harsh voice cut Elisa off, "But, not careful enough!"

There was a thunderclap, and a bolt of energy slammed into the stone paving next to Elisa and the Gargoyles, sending them scattering like leaves. Goliath and Hudson quickly rolled to the ready, but Elisa struck her head and fell back against a wall, slumping into a heap with a moan.

"ELISA!!!" Goliath cried out, his call of fear turning into a deep snarl of rage as he looked for their attacker.

"Don't worry, my former love! She is only stunned, but she won't for long!"

Hudson gasped, then roared, "Demona!!!"

Goliath turned and spied the blue-skinned gargess atop one of the walls, brandishing a powerful laser cannon. "Hudson! Protect Elisa!"

Demona sneered, "I don't think either of you two will be able to help her!" Before either Hudson or Goliath could respond to that, Demona waved something at them, and the air about them was filled with a sudden swirling of arcane energies. In a startling second, both Gargoyles were bound in thick, heavy links of chain, tied together with strong clamps.

The big Gargoyle growled and strained against his chains, but found that he could not break them. "Demona!!! What sorcery is this?!?"

The blue-skinned Gargess laughed. "A very special kind of sorcery, Goliath!" She leapt from the walls, landing before the bound twosome, her face filled with a malice-filled grin. "And it has finally given me the chance to finish you once and for all!" It was then that Goliath and Hudson could see the small, floating form that Demona was dragging alongside her, looking for all the world to them like a animated bundle of rags.

Goliath managed to understand what had happened. "That being . . . he is the one we needed to find! The Eternian!"

"That is right, Goliath! But, fortunately *I* found him first! And thanks to him, I not only was able to find the means to subdue you, but I can also use him to capture the Prince and Princess of Eternia, and use them to gather more power to rid this world of all humans!!"

"Ye must have beaten the lad tae get that information!" Hudson snarled.

Orko looked at the bound Gargoyles and shrugged sadly. He was in no position to do much of anything, not when he was dangling from Demona's claws. "I'm s-sorry . . . but there was nothing I could do! She managed to get my amulet first! Without it, I was at her mercy!"

"And you still are, imp," Demona growled, shaking Orko by the scruff of his neck, "and don't you forget it!"

A sudden snarling drew her attention from her captives, as Bronx charged out from nowhere, growling and snapping. Demona quickly sidestepped the beast, then spoke a whispered word of magic. In the blink of an eye, Bronx was also caught up in the same whirling magic, ending up chained and muzzled with the same gray chains as his companions.

"Hah! No one can stop me now! Let the others come if they dare! I'll bind the entire Clan in chains before this night is done!"

Suddenly, there was a cry from the side of the court, "OH-N-N-N-N-NOO!" There was another flash as Demona cast another spell, which catapulted the trembling Cringer into the center of the `yard. He lay there, cowering from one look from the crazed sorceress.

"Sooo, it seems I have another bargaining chip against the Eternians!"

"Demona! Why are you doing this?!? You cannot involve any outsiders in our conflict! This is between us and us alone!"

"Wrong, you fool! Ever since you ruined my plans with the Legacy Virus, I've realized that I'll never be able to gain my righteous revenge against those wretched Humans with just what I've learned over the centuries alone!" Demona snarled. "But now, thanks to this little bag of magic, I have the means to find the ultimate means of ridding Humanity of it's existence once and for all!"

#

Just moments before the attack, Adora and Adam were following Bronx back inside, when Adam noticed that Cringer was no longer with them. "Uh-oh! I think Cringer managed to go and get himself lost again!"

Adora giggled. "I think he just isn't too keen on staying next to Bronx."

Just then, the two of them noticed the flash from the courtyard, and the sound of Goliath's roar. At that, Bronx whirled and growled, barking three times before he dashed of, heading back towards the courtyard faster than the Eternians could blink.

"I don't like the look of this! There must be trouble happening to our new friends!" Adora commented.

"I agree," Adam nodded. "Come on! We have to see what's going on!"

Together, the twins managed to find a stair that lead to the rampart that overlooked the courtyard, and emerged to view the tableau with Demona, just as she began her rant with Goliath.

Adam gasped, "Who in the name of GreySkull is THAT?!?"

"Whoever she is," Adora replied, "she's managed to tie up Goliath and his friends . . . and she has Orko!?!"

"Orko!?" Adam exclaimed, taking a closer look at the activity in the court below. "Waitaminute . . . that would explain how Goliath and the others are bound in Photanium chains!"

Adora looked at her brother quizzically. "Photanium?!?"

"It's the strongest metal in all of Eternia! Only He-Man can break anything made of it!" He started to head towards the courtyard once more, when Adora pulled him off to the side, into the shadows.

"Shh! I wonder what that . . . Demona . . . has in store for them." the twins listened as Demona began her description of her plans for Orko and the others.

"Once I tap the magic in this talisman, I plan to us it and this imp to go back to this Eternia. There, I can gather enough power and allies to return here and strike back against humanity! Then, I will cast a spell that will destroy every last Human on the face of this world." This drew a gasp from Goliath and Hudson . . . and the Eternians as well. "It will take years to finally finish preparations for such a spell," she went on to explain, "but, since I can live forever, it won't matter to me! At the same time, I will work to unite the remaining Gargoyles on this world, and concentrate them into a new Clan . . . a Clan that, once all the humans are dead, will spread across this world, taking up where Humanity once stood. We will become the masters of this world, and never again with Gargoyles have to cower in fear from Humans, ever again!"

Goliath was growling, his eyes bright-white as he strained against his chains. "You will never unite the others against Humanity, Demona! No one is willing to follow you on such a mad scheme!"

Demona threw Orko down on the stones, stunning him so she could come over to stand before Goliath. "Oh, come now! Do you think that there are others not willing to live in a world where no Humans exist to destroy or betray them?!? I've met many Gargoyles in my lifetime, Goliath, and many are quite ready to make war against all Humans!" She sneered at him and added, "And once I am rid of you, I will begin to re-educate Angela in my doctrine!"

Hudson snarled, "You canna do that, ye she-devil! Angela will ne'er betray her Clan!"

"Old Soldier, you will soon learn that _now_ -- thanks to this Eternian fool -- I can accomplish anything! I might even be able to re-instill that enslavement spell I cast on you, Goliath, back at the Cloisters those many months ago," Demona replied, smiling maliciously at Goliath. 

Goliath only snarled, struggling once more to free himself from the Photanium chains.

Demona strode back over to where Orko was still resting, and grabbed the stunned Trolan by the scruff of his neck and dragged up to eye level with her. "Now, you little floating bag of magic . . . Before I deal with Goliath and his friends, there is one special piece of business I need taken care of! I want you to use your magic to destroy Goliath's pet human, Elisa Maza!"

Orko's eyes widened in horror. "B-b-b-b-but I CAN'T use my magic for evil such as that! Trolan magic cannot be used to take a life! Wh-wh-why I'd loose my powers as fast as an Anebrian Slugworm's path down a garden row!"

Demona brought the buisness end of her laser rifle around, resting it right on the edge of Orko's collar. "If you don't do as I ask, then you and your whimpering cat will loose your lives . . . and then your Human companions will be trapped here forever!"

Goliath watched as Demona threatened the small wizard. Elisa was still unconscious, lying several feet away. Unless he could find the strength to break these bonds, Demona was going to give good on her threat to end Elisa's life.

"Demona! Don't do this!! Elisa is not the one you want, it's me!!! Spare her life . . . and I will go with you, willingly!"

Demona turned sharply to face him, a feral smile filling her lips. "You'd come willingly . . . and convince the others to come as well? And you'll all help me to rid this word of it's Human vermin!?"

Goliath knew that agreeing with her would eventually hand Elisa her death sentence, but . . . to give Elisa and them all more time to deal with Demona, he would do anything. "Yes . . . I will do anything you say . . . Demona . . ."

Demona chuckled evily, tugging Orko along as she swayed over to stand in front of her former mate and leader. "Hmmmm, if I thought I could trust you, Goliath, then I'd eagerly accept your offer. However . . . I never trust ANYONE!" With a snarl, she whipped her hand forward and slapped the lavender giant across his face, using her claws to leave three reddened scratches across his cheek. "You will do as I command, and so will the others as well . . . but this Human has been a thorn in my side for far too long!"

She turned and leveled her rifle at the still form of Elisa. "Since my magic-user refuses to use his power to destroy her, I'll guess I'll just do it myself. The old fashioned way!"

#

High above, Adam looked at Adora with a worried look on his face. "I don't like the way this is turning out! This Demona is turning out to be as evil as Skeletor ever was, if she means to carry out such a plan!"

"And, as long as she has Orko and Cringer, we can't return to Eternia!" his sister replied. "What can we do?"

Adam's brow creased. "We have to stop her from using any more of Orko's powers! If we can do that, and get back Orko's amulet, then we can free the others and put a stop to her plans before they even get started! Come on, Adora! We have to help Goliath now!"

Adora grabbed her brother by the arm. "Wait! We don't have anything that can stop that blue demon!" Adam looked at her meaningfully. "Adam . . . you can't mean . . . ?"

"Adora, if we don't do something, then that Demona will use Orko to find the means to destroy all of Humanity on Earth!" he replied with a touch of stubbornness that almost made him look like his father. "It may mean revealing our secrets to them, but what choice do we have???"

Adora mulled this over for one second, then sighed in agreement. "You're right . . . we have no choice! Well, since Adam and Adora could not save their friends, then let's see how this demon deals with the Guardians of GreySkull!"

#

"Demona! NO!!!" Goliath cried out, trying once more to snap the Photanium bonds on his arms and legs.

"I should be sporting and let her awaken, so that she can face me when she dies . . . but I cannot afford to be so lenient!" With a *CLAK!*, Demona cocked her weapon. "Time to die, Human!"

Suddenly, there was a shout from the ramparts, "Demona! Leave Elisa alone!"

Demona turned to face the voice, only to see the two other-worldly Humans standing there, each looking on with masks of determination on their faces. "You won't be harming her . . . not now, not ever, Demona!" Adam challenged.

The blue skinned Gargess laughed in evil amusement. "Oh, really?! And just how do you propose to stop me? You aren't even armed!"

"That's where you're wrong, Demona!" Adora said with authority. "We have a weapon that you can never understand. We have compassion for those that need our protection, and we know when we see a villain that needs to be stopped! And believe me . . . we WILL stop you!"

"Get serious! You Human's don't have anything that will stop me, much less a foolish speech of hollow words!"

Adam smiled proudly. "Actually, we only have five words to say to you, Demona!"

Cocking her hip to one side, Demona pointed her weapon to the sky and gave him a condescending look. "And what pray tell might those be?!?"

As one, both twins reached behind themselves and drew forth a pair of swords - Adam's Sword of Power and Adora's bejeweled Sword of Protection - and held them high, both shouting into the night, hoping that the Power still worked this far from home.

**"BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL!!!"**

**"FOR THE HONOR, OF GREYSKULL!!!"**

With a flash of lighting, and before the startled eyes of Goliath, Hudson, Bronx and Demona, both Adam and Adora were wreathed in a corona of light. An after-image of a different castle - it's front and drawbridge shaped like a wide, grayish skull - flared briefly as both of the twins were surrounded by the light, and then transformed right before the Gargoyles awed senses. Adam became a powerful, tanned warrior, his chest bare - save for a harness with a red cross on the center - dressed in blue pants, dark boots, and arm bands, looking much older than he formerly did. Adora was covered in a guilded chest plate and white skirt, with a winged headpiece and red boots, looking much older than her younger alter-ego. As one, they then grasped the blade of their respective swords, and were channeled once more with incredible power.

**"I . . . AM . . . **_**SHEEEEE-RAH**_**!!!"**

**"I . . . HAVE . . . **_**THE POWERRRRRRR**_**!!!"**

Before anyone could react, the man who was once Adam pointed his sword at the still cowering Cringer. A blast of light surged forth, hitting the frightened tiger full on. As it did in the past, the Power quickly transformed the former pet into a massive, snarling beast, now girded with crimson battle armor and a war-saddle. With a roar that would have done Goliath proud, he leaped over to where the two transformed siblings were, standing at the ready to do battle with the demon that so terrified his alter ego.

Demona remained in shock for a few moments more, then she snapped her weapon up, snarling, "Who ARE you?!?!? WHAT are you????"

The tanned warrior gave her a disarming smile. "I am He-Man, Champion of Eternia and protector of the Secrets of Castle GreySkull. And that is BattleKat, my trusty companion and loyal friend."

"And I am She-Ra, Princess of Power and Champion of Etheria, also protector of the Secrets of GreySkull, " the warrior woman added.

At once, Orko sailed out of Demona's reach, scooting behind BattleKat to safety. "HE-MAN! SHE-RA!! Oh, Thanks to my Uncle Montork's Beard, you arrived just in time!"

"You threatened our friends, and the life of an innocent Human, Demona! Although we are far away from Eternia, we are sworn to defend against all evil . . . and your actions are DEFINITELY evil!" He-Man proclaimed.

"Put down your weapon, now," She-Ra commanded. "Surrender, and we won't have to fight you!"

Demona looked at the two of them, sizing them up. True, they both looked powerful, and normally she would have abandoned this affair by now and left to plot another day. But, one look at those *swords*, and Demona thought thatsurely they held the source of the tremendous power these Humans were wielding! If she could defeat them, then she'd have two new weapons - not just against Goliath and his Clan, and against the entire human race as well.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you . . . He-Man and She-Rah! But," she sneered, fingering a hidden switch on her belt, "I'm afraid I must kill YOU instead!" Suddenly, the ramparts exploded, as did several of the towers around the castle, revealing no less than twenty large, powerful looking robots - each built to look like Goliath - all hovering on jets of flame.

Orko ducked down with a shriek behind BattleKat, who only roared in defiance at the hovering constructs. Both heroes of Eternia and Etheria looked at the robots and at each other.

"The Steel Clan!!! How is this possible!?" Goliath called out in dismay.

Demona laughed, "Goliath, you were ever the fool! Did you really think that Xanatos did not stop building his robots, even after all the ones you destroyed? And I know all about how they operate, as well! It was child's play to rig a control device to allow me to use them against you! I had hoped to keep them secret, to use against you in a future time, but . . ." She jabbed a single talon at He-Man and his friends, shouting up at the hovering robots. "Kill them all, except for the little floating freak! Bring him to me as well as their swords!!!"

Suddenly, the Steel Clan all turned to face the heroes, their eyes glowing red for a moment as they assimilated their new orders. Then, with a louder *ROOOARRR!*, they dived in and swooped down on He-Man and She-Ra . . . 

###

_**~ The Skies of Eternia ~ **_

Duncan was pushing the Wind Raider's engine to the upper limit, barreling on towards Castle GreySkull. He didn't know what sort of help the Sorceress could offer, but for the sake of Randor and Marlena they had to find Adam and Adora. "It wasn't Orko's fault," he was saying under his breath, "but I'll be more than happy to blast that amulet into the next dimension, if we can only bring the twins, and him and Cringer back!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light in front of him, which resolved into the falcon-shrouded head of the Keeper of GreySkull . . . her eyes filled with worry and urgency. "Man-At-Arms!"

"Sorceress! Why have you-?!"

She gently cut his question off, "I know why you are headed for the Castle, and I have news! I have located Adam and Adora, but they have traveled across the Cosmos, and back in time . . . to the Homeworld of Eternia's Queen!"

Duncan gasped in wonder. "Adam and Adora . . . on Earth?!? How did this happen? Was Orko's amulet the cause?!?"

"Yes," she replied, "the amulet was the source of the other-dimensional rift that sent Adam and Adora and their friends away from our world."

"Sorceress! I have never questioned your wisdom before, but why did you return that amulet to Orko if THIS was apt to happen?!?"

The Sorceress closed her eyes briefly. "I was not aware of what would happen if Orko attempted to use it after years of disuse. The amulet's power had grown warped while lying beneath the waters of the tar swamp," the mystic explained, "When Orko attempted to use his own magic on it, it triggered a violent reaction! The result was that instead of destroying itself, the amulet acted as a gateway, taking them far away to the Earth, where I last saw them . . . alive, and unharmed."

The old soldier sighed in relief. "Then, is there a way to bring them back, Sorceress?"

She nodded. "I must use the powers of GreySkull to do so, but I will need help in focusing those powers over such a great distance. You must go through a similar gateway to Earth to aid Adam and the others."

Duncan nodded. "I would do anything to bring Randor and Marlena's children home, Sorceress!"

"Then take the Wind Raider through the rift I will create for you, and seek out the Twins, Cringer, and Orko. Once there, Orko can use his powers to bring you all home. But, you must place this medallion on Orko's amulet!" With that, a silver disk appeared in front of Duncan, who gingerly gripped it in his fist. "It will stabilize the amulet long enough for it to be used one last time, to bring you all home. Orko will know the right spell to use."

Duncan nodded solemnly. "I understand, though I hope Orko's magic won't foul up once again. I'm ready now, Sorceress!"

With a nod in return, the Sorceress of GreySkull's image faded away, just as a golden glow covered the Wind Raider, and sent it speeding away from Eternia, towards the long isolated planet Earth . . .

###

_**~ Back On The Earth, At The Castle ~**_

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us, Brother!" She-Ra commented as the Steel Clan swooped down on them.

"We need to get Goliath and his friends loose! Try to deal with Demona, She-Ra, and take BattleKat to help you!" He-Man commanded. "Orko! Stay and protect Elisa! I'll free Goliath from those Photanium chains!" With that, the Eternians sprang into action!

"You will not survive, you fools!" Demona said angrily, bringing her rifle to bear on the heroes and triggering a burst of crimson energy at them. BattleKat easily dodged the blasts, and She-Ra deflected the lasers with her sword, sending them slamming into some of the attacking Steel Clan robots overhead.

"It will take more than that to stop She-Ra!" the Princess of Power said firmly. She leaped up and aimed a flying kick at the blue-skinned demon, only to miss when Demona ducked.

"I've fought with the best of nearly ten centuries worth of warriors, hunters, and worse, Human!" Demona snarled, triggering another series of laser shots that kept BattleKat at bay. "It will take more than two alien Humans to defeat me!"

"You are no worse that Hordak's lieutenants, Demona," She-Ra replied, and together the two began to battle in earnest. 

All the while, He-Man cut a swath through the Steel Clan robots that attempted to stop him, finally reaching Goliath, Hudson, and Bronx. Standing before the Manhattan leader, he briefly reached down to test the chains with an experimental tug. "Yep! Pure Photanium . . . Demona must have had Orko use the spin-magic spell that was once used against me!" With a even stronger tug, he easily ripped the chains in two, quickly repeating the process with the others.

"Our thanks, He-Man," Goliath replied quickly, "now, we must stop Demona and rescue Elisa!"

"Better deal with those robots first," He-Man cautioned. "At the rate they are attacking, it will take some time to get back to her.".

"Aye, but we've fought their like before, Lad! The real trick is if we can deal wi' Demona!" Hudson growled.

"She-Ra can handle her! Let's stop these robots before they do anymore damage to the castle!" With that, He-Man reached out and snagged one of the Steel-Clan by it's tail. With a shrug, he tossed it into the mass of robots, making it detonate when it collided with three of it's brethren.

"By the Dragon!" Hudson muttered in awe. "Ye must have the strength of thirty Gargoyles, lad!"

Suddenly, Demona sailed across the entire length of the courtyard, screaming as she went before she impacted with one of the walls. Back from where she started, She-Ra looked at the others smugly before she motioned to Battlekat, urging him to press the attack.

Hudson chuckled, "An' yon lassy seems tae be no slouch, either!"

He-Man only smiled, using his Power Sword to deflect the blasts of two Steel-Clan back at them, adding their explosive deaths to the cataphony of battle. Goliath wrenched one more robot from the sky, tearing off it's head and snarling. "There are too many of them to fight effectively from the ground! 

"Trouble is . . . there be too many of them f'r us tae get off the ground!" Hudson said. "We need help tae knock them out of th' air!"

He-Man was about to reply, when his ears picked up an all-too familiar sound from above. Looking up, he suddenly grinned and pointed. "Ask, and you shall receive, my friend!" Before another Steel-Clan could attack, a blaze of laser bolts screamed in from above, detonating a couple of the robots in a heart beat. This was followed up by the sudden appearance of a strange, winged craft that swooped down at high speed, it's weapons firing like lighting at the remaining robots.

"What in the world is THAT?!?" Goliath asked aloud, watching as the alien craft nailed two more of the Steel-Clan.

"It's the Wind Raider! And, unless I miss my guess . . . Duncan! He-Man calling Wind Raider! Duncan, is that you?!?" the Eternian Hero exclaimed, talking into a hidden communicator in his chestplate.

"He-Man! Thank the Sorceress . . . I saw the fire fight when I emerged from the warp spell the Sorceress used to send me after you!" a voice replied, filled with excited relief. "Can't seem to get lost across the Cosmos without getting into trouble, eh?"

Grinning, He-Man waved the Wind-Raider down. "Hurry and land, Duncan! We need to get ABOVE the situation, if we are going to save this castle from being destroyed!"

"Right! Oh, we need to give something to Orko," Duncan replied, winging the Raider around to blast two more robots from the air. "Something that will help to get us back to Eternia!"

#

Meanwhile, Orko was hovering over Elisa's body, watching as the battle raged around them.

"Oh no . . . I-I-I have to do something! Oh, Great Galaxies! If I only had my amulet back!"

Just then, Demona managed to break past both She-Ra and BattleKat, seeing that all that was between her and Elisa was the lone Trolan. Orko looked at her, his whole being quaking with fear as she turned to charge.

"I'll stop you Eternians once and for all!" She dashed over to grab Elisa, to use her as a shield and as a hostage. Snarling at Orko, she said, "Get out of my way, imp, or I'll kill you!"

Orko was afraid, but more so for Elisa than for himself. Swallowing hard, he floated up before the mad gargoyle, and said, "N-Never! I, T-T-The Great Orko w-w-will stop you!"

At that Demona laughed. "Oh, and pray how are you going to manage that?!? I have your precious amulet, and this," she said, brandishing her laser cannon, which she used to drive She-Ra and BattleKat back. Turning around again, she sneered, "You are of no threat to me!"

Orko rolled up his sleeves, praying that his power would - for once - work as it should. "I may not have my amulet, Demona, but I still have my magic, and the will to stand up to a bully like you . . . and that is more than enough to deal with anyone that would threaten my friends!"

This made Demona laugh all that much harder. "Oh, you foolish creature! Do your worst! I dare you!"

Shoring up his courage, Orko raised his hands and began wiggling his fingers."By all the powers of Trola, GreySkull, and everything that is good . . . give me this one spell to cast, and let me cast it well!:

"_Miggle, Maggle, Muggle, Mow! Stop This Evil Gargoyle __**NOW**__!!!_"

With that, he pointed his hands at Demona, and - not expecting anything - she stood there and waited with a smile on her face . . . Which vanished like ice on the sun when a bolt of pure silver light flew from Orko's hands, smashing into her chest with such force that it catapulted her back several yards. Her laser weapon went flying away as she slammed into the far wall of the courtyard, hanging there for a second before she slumped into an unconscious heap.

"YAHOO! I did it! I DID it!" Orko shouted. "My magic worked! It really did!"

BattleKat growled, coming over with Bronx to cover Demona while the battle raged on. "Welllll done, Orrko! Guess even YOU can have a spelllll go rrrrRIGHT for a change!"

###

Meanwhile, high above, Duncan was trying to help Goliath and He-Man deal with the last of the airborne Steel-Clan, as She-Ra helped Hudson to stop the ones that had been brought down, but that were still operational. "He-Man, I think were just about done here!" he said, shooting another robot down. "Find me a clear spot to land down there!"

"Will do, Duncan," came the reply, "Only, don't plan on parking here for long . . . Duncan! Look out, behind you!!!"

Man-At-Arms whipped around, but was too late to stop one last Steel Clan robot, as it plowed into the back of the Wind Raider. The resulting collision erupted into an explosion that gutted the Raider's engines, and turned the robot into scrap.

"He-Man! The Wind Raider's been hit!" The sudden vibrations that heralded the imminent death of the flying craft began to get stronger. "I . . . I don't think I can bring it in safely!"

Below on the parapets, He-Man and Goliath watched as the Raider began to twist and roll, the damage done being too much for the otherworldly aircraft to handle. "Duncan! Try to jump clear before you land," He-Man suggested quickly.

Goliath shook his head. "He would never survive, if the craft exploded on impact!"

"What would you suggest he do, friend?"

"Tell your Man-At-Arms to jump," the lavender warrior replied, "and we'll do the rest! Hudson! Let's go!" With that, Goliath vaulted from the wall, followed soon after by the elder gargoyle.

"I hop they know what they are doing! Duncan, forget about a crash landing!," he shouted into his communicator. Just jump and jump now!"

In the stricken Wind Raider, the Eternian captain was looking out at the streets far below with a reserved look. "That's got to be at least a league in distance down! I sure hope you know what you are doing, He-Man!" With that, Duncan pulled himself to the edge of the Raider's cockpit, levered his armored body over the edge, and let go of the careening craft. Duncan couldn't help the reflexive scream that was torn from his lips, watching as the castle rushed up to meet him. He half expected He-Man to use some incredible tactic to catch him . . .

But, when Hudson and Goliath swooped in from the sides to snag his falling form, it nearly made the war-hardy veteran pass out from shock.

"Hold still, Lad! We dinnae want tae drop you this close from a safe landing," Hudson said, a smile that he hoped looked non-threatening spread over his face.

Duncan looked from one gargoyle to the other with an uncertain grimace. "I just hope that you don't!"

Soon, they landed in the courtyard, and Duncan was relieved to see both He-Man and She-Ra in one piece. He was even happy to see Orko.

"Well, the battle seems to be over for now," he commented, "and I for one am happy for that! Now, we can get to the matter of getting ourselves home."

"Wait! What about Demona? And Elisa?" He-Man asked.

"Elisa?!?" Goliath blurted out, turning to go to where BattleKat was crouched by her protectively. Reaching out, Goliath cradled her still form in his arms. "Elisa? Elisa! Wake up, Elisa!"

Hudson shook his head. "Demona's first attack must have done the lass some major injury . . . she needs tae be seen by a healer."

"The nearest doctors would be able to help Elisa," Goliath said, his voice thick with worry, "but we would not be allowed to stay with her!"

"An' Xanatos is out wi' his family tae have an evenin' taegether," Hudson added, "so, we'd ne'er be able tae get his help!"

She-Ra stepped forward and knelt by Goliath's side. "I can help Elisa, if you will allow me to." When Goliath looked to the others, and, seeing a nod from the Eternians, silently gave his consent, the Princess of Power placed her hands on the comatose form of the detective. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the injured woman, focusing the power given to her by the Sorceress to reach out and heal and restore. To the surprise of Goliath and Hudson, a white, shimmering glow spread out from the Eternian woman's hands, encompassing Elisa's body in a cocoon of light.

_"By the Power of GreySkull . . . may your wounds be _**_healed_**_!"_

For the longest time, or so it seemed to Goliath, the glow coursed over and through Elisa. Eventually, the glow receded and vanished, leaving no visible change to the detective. But, within a brief moment afterwards, a moan issued from Elisa's lips, and she slowly blinked her eyes, coming back to her senses. "Hmmm-wha-wh-What happened?" she asked slowly, struggling to remember what had transpired just before she was knocked out. When she looked up and saw the relief in Goliath's eyes, she tried to pull herself upright. "Goliath?? What . . . where is Demona?"

"She has been taken care of," She-Ra said, "and your other friends are safe as well."

Elisa turned to look at the Princess of Power, a perplexed look on her face, before she noticed He-Man and Duncan, who were standing with Hudson, Orko, and BattleKat. "Who are you? What happened to Adam and Adora?!?"

"It may take some explaining, Elisa, but these two are Adam and Adora," Goliath explained. "However, they are in their alternate forms, for the time being." A quick introduction was made, and together, Goliath and She-Ra helped Elisa to stand.

"Well, I'm glad you were here to make sure I didn't need a trip to the doctor," Elisa quipped, before thanking She-Ra for her aid.

"Well, now that this crisis is overrrr, maybe we can all get home now?" BattleKat asked.

Both He-Man and She-Ra looked at Orko. "Well, my friend, you have your amulet back, and if Demona could make it work, perhaps you can do so as well."

Orko had retrieved the amulet from where it had fallen during the fight, but the Trolan was looking at it with a wary look. "Gee, He-Man . . . I dunno. The last time I tried to use it . . . well, look where we ended up! Uh, no offense, Goliath!" Orko said, looking very sheepishly at the big Clan Leader.

"None taken, Orko," Goliath replied.

Duncan said, "Well, the Sorceress sent me here to bring you back, and with this item, she said you can fully focus your powers and use it to allow her to bring us all home." So saying that, Man-At-Arms held up the silver disk that he had been given.

Orko's eyes grew big. "By the Moons of Trola! That's great!"

"That means ye will be able to return to this . . . Eternia of yours," Hudson commented."

"IF Orko can use it without blowing us up!" BattleKat growled.

"Well, I for one have faith in the Sorceress," He-Man said, chastising his companion with a smile, "and, if she said that this will allow Orko to get us home, then we have to trust it and his magic."

Duncan stepped over to where Orko was floating, handing him the disk. "She said to place this over your amulet, and then you will be able to access the power of GreySkull to bring us home."

"Well, I'll give it a shot!" Orko said.

Suddenly, before anyone could react, a blur flashed out from nowhere, knocking Orko and Duncan sideways before it bounded up onto one of the far parapets. There, framed in the glare of the castle lights, a familiar figure laughed at the assembled heroes below.

"Fools! Now I can access a power even greater than that foolish floating imp!"

Goliath gasped, then roared in anger, "DEMONA!!!"

"She must have come awake while we were healin' Elisa!" Hudson snarled.

Just then, Orko piped, "Great Galaxies!!! She's got the amulet and the disk from the Sorceress!"

"Correct! And, from what I have learned about your feeble magic, I can use this to be rid of you all for good!" Demona grinned, cupping the disk over the amulet in her talons.

He-Man stepped forward and held out his hands, frowning but imploring, "Demona, you cannot use the Power of GreySkull for evil! Many have tried, and failed!"

"Clever to warn me, but foolish to try!" With that, Demona clipped the disk over Orko's amulet, chanting in a rhyming verse:

_"By The Power of GreySkull, hear my call!  
Through this amulet, golden and small, Give me the _**_POWER_**_, to destroy my foes, _**_one and All_**_!"_

Elisa and the Gargoyles flinched, expecting the worse, but the Eternians all stood their ground, waiting for the inevitable.

When nothing happened at first, Demona looked at the amulet and disk, a gruesome sneer flickering across her face. "I command you . . . DESTROY THEM!!!" she bellowed. A split second after, there was a tremendous flash of light, which forced Demona to toss the amulet high into the night sky, screaming as the backlash scorched her hand and talons. The amulet seemed to hang in the air for a long time, before the light that had burst forth spread out into a corona of power, shining down on the castle with the brightness of a star.

"By Montork's Beard! My amulet never did THAT!" Orko gasped in awe.

"It's not your amulet, Orko," He-Man said, a grim but triumphant smile on his face.

"Then, what IS that?!?" Elisa asked.

She-Ra placed a hand on Elisa's shoulder. "Watch . . . and see." The corona shifted until it was hovering over the prone form of Demona, who was cradling her burnt hand, while trying to look up and see what was happening above her. Before her startled eyes, a shape took form in the center of the light, revealed as the familiar, eagle-cowled face of the Sorceress.

"The Power of GreySkull is used for the good of all the Universe," the Sorceress said, her voice echoing in everyone's ears. "Though many people have tried to claim it for the purpose of Evil, it has always found a way to punish those who would use it for such means." The eyes of the Sorceress gazed down on Demona with authority, and a touch of sadness. "You, Creature of Torment, are but the latest one to do so, and there for must answer to the Laws of GreySkull."

Demona hissed in pain, but spoke in defiance to the floating image above. "I do not answer to any Human laws! I am a Gargoyle, and I will have my vengeance on the Humans that have wronged me! Especially this one," she snarled, glaring at Elisa.

"I have sensed your turmoil, O Demona," the Sorceress replied, "and you are wrong to continue on such a useless vendetta. Vengeance is never an answer to right a wrong."

Demona rose up, growling at the Sorceress, "I will have Blood in answer for the Blood of my lost kin! Nothing you can do with stop that!"

Bowing her head, the Sorceress said, "You will not be allowed to do so, since you tampered with the Power for evil purposes. The Law of GreySkull will judge you, and you will never know the touch of magic, nor be able to use it again. Nor will you be allowed to act on vengeance for those you have lost." Before Demona could act, the light surrounding the image of the Sorceress expanded outward, covering her with it's brilliance. The blue gargoyle tried to get away, but she felt as if she was rooted to the spot, unable to fly or flee.

Goliath shielded his eyes from the glare, trying to see what was being done to his former love. "What is happening to her?!?" he asked the Eternians.

"The Sorceress is using the Power to judge Demona," the Eternian Champion explained. "The last time this happened, the Sorceress sealed off the main gateway from Etheria from the villain Hordak, preventing him and his evil Horde from ever invading Eternia ever again."

"It also limits the way I can travel from Etheria to Eternia," She-Ra added.

"Then, Demona must be gettin' her just deserts," Hudson commented.

Before long, the glow receded back into the corona that had originally surrounded the image of the Sorceress, leaving nothing showing above the top of the parapet wall. The face of the Keeper of GreySkull turned to face the others, a look of infinite wisdom touched with sadness in her eyes, taking in the assembled heroes with a smile. "Demona has been judged, and as I decreed, she will no longer be able to use magic, nor will she wish to pursue her former quest of vengeance," she explained. Looking at Goliath, she said, "She has changed, and while the change may come as a shock, you must promise to support and care for her. She will have no memory of her former life or hatred, so you will have to guide her into a new life free from her past."

Goliath looked at Hudson and Elisa, then, with a nod, he bowed before the Sorceress and replied, "I will do everything I can, Sorceress."

Smiling, the Sorceress looked to He-Man and the others. "With the danger past, it is time for you to return to Eternia. Fortunately, despite Demona's attempt to use it for evil, Orko's amulet is restored, and can be used to return all of you to the Palace."

"That is good to hear, Sorceress," He-Man replied. Turning to face their new friends, he said, "I wish we could have stayed longer, but we do have to return right away. the King and Queen will be worried about Adam and Adora, and it's not right to let them go on like that."

"Especially since Adora still has to finish her visit from Etheria," Duncan added.

Goliath laughed and reached out, taking the Eternian Champion's hand in a forearm grip. "We wish you a safe return, my friends. And, should you ever have the chance to return to this place, don't hesitate to look for us."

"We will do just that," She-Ra replied, smiling as she gave Elisa a parting hug.

"Thanks again, for saving my life," the detective told her with a thankful smile.

"It was my honor to do so, Elisa." Turning to face the others, after Duncan and Orko had said their good-byes, she said, "We are ready when you are, Sorceress."

"Then," the image of the Keeper said, "let Orko use his amulet to bring you back home." As she spoke, the glow around her lessened, until all that was left was the shimmer off the sides of the amulet, which drifted down into the Trolan wizard's hands.

"Well, no time like the present to give this a whirl! Everyone stand around me," he instructed the Eternians, "and I'll cast the spell to get us home."

"Rrrrrr-Are you surrre this will worrrk?" BattleKat snarled.

Orko, who was beaming with new confidence, replied, "I know this will work! Ready everyone?"

Looking from his sister to Duncan, He-Man nodded, "Ready when you are, Orko."

Standing well apart from the clustered Eternians, Goliath, Hudson, and Elisa waved. "Farewell, my friends!"

"So long, Goliath! Okay . . . here we GO!" With those words, Orko held up the amulet and began to chant:

"_Zimble, Zamble, Zumble, Zoam! Magic Powers_, **TAKE US HOME**!"

With that, the amulet leapt out of Orko's hands, only this time, it glowed with a golden light, which quickly spread out to surround the five Eternians. The glow grew brighter and brighter, forcing their friends to turn away, until it vanished with a crack of thunder. When Elisa and the Gargoyles looked again, the Eternian heroes were gone.

"Well, I guess that's that," Elisa sighed.

"I just hope that th' little one's magic was able tae get them home safe an' sound," Hudson commented.

"As do I, old friend. The Eternians did not have to aid us, but they proved that - even though they were worlds away from their own - they were willing to uphold their cause to protect anyone from evil." Goliath said sagely.

"Speaking of which," Elisa said, looking up to where Demona had been judged by the Sorceress, "shouldn't we see what happened to Demona?"

At that point, Bronx turned to face one of the stairways, his head cocked to one side, sniffing. He then turned to face Hudson, a puzzled whine coming from his throat.

"What's wrong, boy?" Hudson turned to gaze at the stairs, and a moment later he gasped, "By the Dragon! Goliath . . . look!"

Goliath and Elisa did as the old soldier bided, adding their exclamations to his as they saw what had come down the stairs. It was Demona . . . but not like the one they had known before! She was still the same, to a sense that she was still blue-skinned, red-haired, and was still a gargoyle. But, instead of a fully-grown adult, Demona looked like she was now the age of a young gargoyle, somewhere around Lexington's age. Still dressed in her halter and skirt - which now hung loosely from her adolescent frame - she looked much more innocent that before.

Still dazed from her transformation, the younger Demona staggered away from the wall. Unable to keep her footing just yet, she almost fell, but Elisa reflexively reached out and caught her before she hurt herself. "Easy . . . Demona," she said, uncertain as to what the transformed gargoyle would do now. "I've got you."

"Demona? Are you . . . all right?" Goliath asked hesitantly.

The young Demona shook her head, looking up at the two, confused for a second, before she asked, "Who are you?" Her voice sounded much like her adult one, only much higher in tone and pitch. Looking back and forth between the human and the gargoyle, she added after a moment of thought, "Who am . . . I?"

Both Elisa and Goliath looked at each other, saying almost as one, "Oh, boy!"

###

_**~ Palace Grounds, The Royal Palace, Eternia ~**_

Back on Eternia, Teela, Stratos and Ram-Man had just recently returned from their patrol mission a half hour ago, and had heard the news from the King what had happened to Adam and Adora. She had immediately wanted to take a Half-Trak and go to GreySkull to help her father, but King Randor ordered her to remain at the palace, to await Duncan's return. She had only just come from her meeting with Randor, and was now going to tell the others the news.

"Duhhh, Hi, Teela," Ram-Man said, waiting by the Half-Trak with Stratos. The short, stocky warrior was none to bright, but he was fiercely loyal to the current rulers, and he his main talent was that he could use his armored upper body and head to ram open walls and doors. "So, so when do we leave for GreySkull?"

The lovely young woman who was second-in-command of the Eternian Royal Guards sighed and said, "We're not! King Randor wants us to wait here for my father to return."

Stratos, the flighted fighter who was a good friend of He-Man, replied, "Do you think Man-At-Arms will be able to get the Sorceress to help recover Adam and Adora?"

"If she doesn't, then the King and Queen will be heartbroken," Teela replied, but she quickly said, "but, I don't see why she wouldn't! The Sorceress has ALWAYS helped us!"

"Duuhhh, well, I hope Prince Adam and Princess Adora come home safely," Ram-Man said.

Before Teela or Stratos could reply, a sudden flash of golden light burst out in the center of the garden that the three were standing in, startling them into a defensive stance. Across the way, the light faded out, revealing the blinking forms of Adam, Adora, Orko, Duncan and Cringer, who looked around - recognizing their surroundings - then at themselves, seeing that they were no longer transformed.

"Wow! Did my magic do THAT?!?" Orko said in surprise.

"I guess the Sorceress did that, Orko," Adam replied, "just in case we arrived around somewhere where some of our friends would be!"

"I'd say that was accurate, Adam!" Duncan smiled, pointing across from them to where Teela, Ram-Man and Stratos were standing, looking at them in surprise.

"W-w-w-well, at least we go HOME! I-I-I don't ever want to go through THAT again!" Cringer said emphatically.

Adam and Adora smiled, but were forced to keep their comments to themselves as their friends came running up to welcome them home.

Teela smiled, giving both twins a hug as she said, "Adam! Adora! You both are okay! What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, Teela," Duncan said, giving his daughter a fond smile before he too was hugged.

"It was quite an adventure," Adam added, "and we made some new friends on Planet Earth."

"Earth? Duuhh, isn't that where . . . Queen Marlena comes from?" Ram-Man asked.

"It is, Ram-Man, and like Duncan said, it's a long story," Adam chuckled. "Come on! I don't want Mother and Father worrying about us one second more!"

"Right," Adora seconded, "especially since she'd want to know about how the Earth is doing, and of the beings we met." With that, the twins led the others back into the palace, eager to have a reunion with their parents . . . 

###

**The End... ?**


End file.
